


No Name!

by RoseTheDemonWolf14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Band Fic, M/M, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheDemonWolf14/pseuds/RoseTheDemonWolf14
Summary: It's modern day and everyone seems to have forgotten about titans or write them off as dreams. That is until Levi and Eren meet again during a warm Spring day. (This is a Levi x Eren)





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, My name is Rose. Something I like to say before you guys read this is that this is my first Levi x Eren story I ever wrote! And Also my first time publishing onto this site. So it might not be the best thing you guys will read. Some criticism would be nice, if You’re willing that is. Another thing is that I lost my track on the manga so there might be some things in here that won’t make sense. Please forgive me for my stupidity. Also I will be using song lyrics in this and none of these songs are mine. One last thing (I swear) The story changes to a lot of Eren’s and Levi’s Point of view, so I will let you know by doing something like this 
> 
> P.O.V (Eren)
> 
> P.O.V (Levi) 
> 
> Aside from all that please enjoy.

_Act 1: Spring._

* * *

 

**P.O.V (Eren)**

Thinking about all those dreams and daydreams are now normal for me. Fighting giant monsters called titans, being a scout of sorts. I’ve had these dreams and daydreams since I was little. I just always thought I had an active imagination. It doesn’t really bother me. I admit, when there daydreams and they come out of the blue it’s pretty annoying. Now thinking about it, those dreams were realistic. My friends are in the dreams with Armin being the smartest in them and Mikasa being stronger than most. Although there is another, probably stronger than Mikasa. His name is Levi. Although I always call him captain. Levi, he wasn’t the kindest to me but in my dreams he was someone I admire. I don’t know why. But in some way I think it’s because in my dreams people called him humanity’s strongest. To fight titans. I was one in some of those dreams. But that’s all they are. Dreams.

**End of P.O.V**

Eren was walking down a street where he kept thinking about those dreams. It never really bothered Eren. He just thought it was wild imagination. He looked up from his phone to see a man with glasses and a black ring labret piercing and black earrings. The man took off his glasses to clean them with his sleeve. Eren looked closer at the man. He seemed familiar. The man’s face was down, so, Eren couldn’t see his face well. Eren shrugged and continued walking. The man looked up at Eren and Eren and him met eye contact. Eren was walking faster now, thinking the man might have thought of Eren as a creep and walked faster to avoid him. He walked passed the man where he finally got a better look.

Eren stopped dead in his tracks. No way, it couldn’t be? Eren thought. Eren looked at the man who was equally shocked.  
“Eren? Eren Jaeger?” Said the man.  
“Cap-CAPTAIN LEVI!” Eren shouted as he turned his right hand into a fist putted his right hand over his chest while his other hand behind him.  
Eren realized what he was doing. He looked around to see people looking at him. Eren put his arms down. Eren thought the man would have left but to his surprise the man did not leave.  
“Eren? Do you remember me?” The man asked. “It’s me, Levi.” Levi said.  
“Captain Levi! I-I-”Eren had to stop himself from talking. He didn’t really know to say. He thought Levi only existed in his mind. Seeing him the flesh was a little overwhelming.  
“Eren, Do you remember anything about titans?” Asked Levi.  
Eren’s eyes shot open. Titans? Wasn’t that only something in his head.  
“Wa-I-I do. But that’s only in my head.” Stated Eren.  
“I thought the same thing.” Said Levi.  
As anyone would expect, they were confused. Titans, Did they exist? Survey corps, that was real? Eren being a titan? Just all these dreams now becoming a reality was too much.  
Levi looked at the coffee next them and looked back at Eren.  
“Let’s go have a talk.” Suggested Levi.

* * *

  
“Here are your coffees and cakes sirs.” The waitress put down Levi and Eren’s coffees and cake in front of them respectfully. She left without another word. Eren picked up his coffee and took a sip from the warm drink. Levi did as well. He looked up back at Eren and realized he might be the one to start talking.  
“So, you thought fighting titans was only a dream?” Asked Levi.  
“I-I did. What about you, sir?” Asked Eren.  
“I did as well. But now seeing you-- It’s a little hard to believe that you’re not a figment of my imagination. Considering you also saluted to me as well.” Said Levi.  
“Sorry about that, it was a reflex.” Explained Eren.  
Levi shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. Eren looked down at his cake. Not really sure what to do? To be fair, what was he suppose to do? Just forget all that just happened?  
“So, do you think we were reborn?” Asked Levi.  
Eren looked up from his cake to see Levi taking another sip.  
“I’m-I’m not sure, sir.” Said Eren.  
Levi put down his coffee and picked up a fork. Levi stabbed the cake with his fork. Eren looked at Levi eating the cake. He never thought Levi liked cake or even anything sweet at all.  
“Maybe-Maybe we were reborn. But why do we have these memories?” Asked Eren.  
“Who knows,” Said Levi. “Maybe there is a higher power in the universe.” Said Levi. He took another bite of the cake.  
“Do you believe in that sort of stuff Captain?” Asked Eren.  
“Not sure anymore.” Said Levi. After he took another bite of his cake he put down his fork and and picked up his coffee again and took a sip. “I’m guessing you’re still friends with Armin and Mikasa?” Asked Levi.  
“Yes sir, We live next to each other.” Answered Eren.  
“Have they ever said anything about our past lives?” Asked Levi.  
“We all did sir, But we all thought they were dreams. Hell, we even played our dreams and daydreams when we were kids. We thought it was our imagination.” Answered Eren.  
Levi took a sip of his coffee. He looked at Eren.

**P.O.V (Levi)**

Is it really that important that we worry about all this? It’s all in the past. Now that I think about it. It’s not really worth to worry about it. I mean, I’m alive in a world or time where none of my friends have died, I live a normal life, technology has gotten better, Am I really going to question something that could be consider a gift? Am I really going to question it?

**End of P.O.V.**

Levi put down his coffee. Eren seemed concern. Like he was about to explode with worry.  
“Eren,” Said Levi. “Let’s not worry about it. It’s in the past. Besides are you happy in this life?” Asked L evi.  
Eren looked up and was a bit surprised from that question.  
“Ye-Yes sir. None of my friends are gone, we’re all happy, and I really like it here.” Said Eren.  
“Then, Let’s not worry about it. Let’s not question something that is consider a good thing. Look, whether there is a higher power or not, we lived in a world that was consider Hell. But now,” Levi stopped to look out the window. “We live a world or time that everyone is happy, no Titans, All our friends and families are alive and well. Are we really going to take this for granted?” Asked Levi as he looked back at Eren.  
Eren realized what Levi was saying. His mom is alive, Mikasa’s parents are still alive, Armin’s family is alive. He is happy. Why take it for granted?  
“You’re right Captain.” Smiled Eren.  
“No more of that Captain crap. Just Levi.” Said Levi.  
“Of course Cap--Levi.” Smiled Eren.  
“Good. So, now that we got all that out of the way I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see how you’re doing these days?” Said Levi.  
“Oh! I’m doing well.” Smiled Eren. Eren looked at Levi and noticed that he seemed taller.  
“Is it just me or did you grew Levi?” Asked Eren.  
“You noticed? To be honest I was surprised that I grew a bit. I remember always being the shortest. Even you, at Fifthteen you were taller than me when I was in my Thirties, asshole.” Said Levi in spite.  
“So-Sorry, being tall is normal in my family.” Said Eren.  
“Guess I can’t get upset at genes in the family. How old are you now?” Asked Levi.  
“I just turned Nineteen last month.” Answered Eren.  
“Really? I remember you having long hair when you were nineteen in our past lives.” Said Levi.  
“I did. But I thought I looked better with short hair, so, I cut it shorter.” Said Eren with a chuckle.  
Levi looked at Eren’s shirt. It was Black with 3 characters on it. All the characters had bandages on them. The name of the shirt (From what Levi could tell) was a band’s name. But it was covered by Eren’s red flannel.  
“Do you like No Name?” Asked Levi.  
Eren looked at his shirt and then back to Levi with a big, bright smile. Even Levi was surprised with Eren’s happy smile.  
“Like? I love No Name. All of my friends do too. I’ve been a fan since I was in middle school.” Said Eren gleefully.  
“Middle school? That’s when they started out.” Said Levi.  
“I always loved them. I love No Name!” Said Eren gleefully.  
Levi wasn’t really bothered by Eren’s love for a well known band. Levi took another sip of coffee.  
“Do you like them?” Asked Eren.  
“In some weird way I do like them.” Answered Levi.  
Eren finally grabbed his fork and started eating his own cake. He seemed to have hummed while eating the cake. As if he hasn't had anything sweet in years and is finally having something sweet. While eating cake Levi remembered Eren said he was nineteen. Today would be a school day and right now, school is still going on. Is Eren skipping? Levi thought.  
“Do you go to college?” Asked Levi.  
“I couldn’t afford it.” Said Eren as his voiced seemed lower.  
“Couldn’t afford it?” Asked Levi.  
“I did go to college, But had to drop out because it’s so expensive. Ended up having to live with my parents again too.” Said Eren in a low chuckle.  
This was a little surprising to Levi. Sure, Eren wasn’t the smartest but still to see him like this was kind of sad.  
“No job?” Asked Levi.  
“I won’t get accepted to any job. I’ve applied to a lot but they never seem to want me. I don’t know why to be honest.” Answered Eren.  
Levi put his hand to his chin. Should I help him? Levi thought. He couldn’t help but feel bad for Eren. Maybe Levi can help him.  
“Hey, I like to stay in touch with you brat. Maybe I can help you. You want to be an intern where I work?” Asked Levi.  
Eren looked up from his devoured cake. Is he really willing to help? Eren thought.  
“Are-Are you sure?” Asked Eren.  
“My boss is Erwin and he’s been needing an intern for a while. Along with some of my co-workers. I can help you out.” Said Levi.  
“Le-Levi, I don’t know how to repay you.” Said Eren.  
“I’ve been needing an errand boy for a while. So, that’s how you’ll repay me.” Said Levi.  
“Thank you Levi.” Smiled Eren

* * *

 

Levi and Eren were walking to Levi’s work. While walking Eren looked at Levi and realized that had glasses and piercings. He thought Levi had perfect vision.  
“Hey Levi, I didn’t know you needed glasses.” Said Eren.  
“I don’t need them actually. I can see just fine without them.” Responded Levi.  
“Really? What’s your vision?” Asked Eren.  
“Twenty twenty vision.” Answered Levi.  
“Huh!” Eren was confused as anyone would be.  
“You can put these glasses on. There fake.” Said Levi as he took off his glasses. “Don’t worry. I clean them everyday.” Said Levi.  
Eren reluctantly took the glasses and put them on. He could see just fine. Eren did the glasses. He took them off to see if his vision was off a bit. Nope, just fine.  
“What the?” Said Eren as he gave the glasses back to his former captain.  
“I only wear them because I admit, I’m scared someone might recognize me.” Said Levi.  
“What?” Said Eren. “Wait, about about the piercings?” Asked Eren.  
“Fake.” Said Levi. Levi took out his lip piercing to show Eren, he had no wound for the piercing.  
“What the?” Said Eren.  
“We’re here.” Said Levi as he put the fake piercing on.  
Eren looked to see a medium sized building. It had the words Survey records on the top if the building.  
“You work at a recording studio?” Asked Eren.  
Levi nodded. Levi opened the door for Eren. The two got inside. Eren looked around the mostly baby blue walls. Levi stopped in front of a door. He knocked.  
“Erwin, are you in?” Asked Levi.  
“Coming!” Erwin said.  
Erwin open the door. He was wearing a tuxedo.  
“Hey Levi!” Smiled Erwin. “What took so long?” Asked Erwin.  
“Erwin, I have this young man here who would like to work here as an intern.” Levi said as he stepped out of Erwin’s way to introduce him to Eren. “His name is Eren.” Said Levi.  
“Nice to meet you, sir!” Greeted Eren as he bowed to Erwin out of respect.  
“Eren? That name sounds familiar?” Said Erwin he scratched his head.  
“I told you about those weird dreams about titans. Eren was sometimes in them. Turns out we’re childhood friends. We just forgot.” Said Levi. He tried to make up a convincing lie.  
Erwin got closer to Eren. Eren stepped back from the uncomfortability. Erwin just seem to stare intensely at Eren. Almost like Erwin lost something and he’s asking Eren for answers. Realizing Erwin might start asking questions, Levi took matters into his own hands.  
“His name is similar to yours, Erwin.” Said Levi.  
Erwin looked back at Levi and then back to Eren. He chuckled.  
“That might be it! I don’t know why but Eren you seem so familiar.” Chuckled Erwin. “Anyways, Come on in Eren and I’ll help you out.” Said Erwin with a smile.  
Right before Eren and Levi walked in Eren sighed as relief and looked to Levi.  
“Thanks Levi, I don’t know how he’ll handle it.” Sighed Eren.  
“I was just as worried.” Said Levi.  
The two walked into a room that had a white couch and a poster of No Name above it. Two people were on the couch talking to Erwin. One the them looked to Eren and Levi.  
“Hey Levi, what took so long?” The person asked.  
“Sorry four eyes.” Said Levi. “Anyways, this is Eren. He would like to work here as an intern.” Said Levi.  
“Eren? That sounds familiar.” The person said.  
“Kind of does.” The other person said.  
“Oh Good, I wasn’t the only one.” Said Erwin with a nervous smile.  
Levi knew he had to do something before everyone starts asking questions.  
“Eren, this is Hanji and Mike.” Said Levi as he pointed to his friends.  
“Ah! It’s nice to meet you guys.” Said Eren as he bowed out of respect for his former comrades.  
“Nice to meet you too Eren.” Said Hanji as they got up to greet Eren and shook his hand.  
Eren shook Hanji’s hand. Mike got up and approached Eren. He leaned over and sniffed Eren. Eren stepped back from Mike’s unwanted sniffing.  
“Mike, that’s gross.” Said Levi with a scowl.  
“Force of habit.” Chuckled Mike. “Anyways, welcome aboard Eren.” Said Mike.  
“Hey Eren, we’re gonna practice abit. You wanna watch?” Asked Hanji.  
“Practice? Practice what?” Asked Eren.  
“He has no idea yet.” Said Levi.  
“You’d think with the shirt and the poster behind us he would have known.” Chuckled Mike.  
“He’s not the smartest kid ever.” Said Levi.  
“Follow us Eren and we’ll show you where these guys practice.” Said Erwin as he grabbed Eren’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Eren walked into a recording studio. Levi took off his glasses and piercings. He then went to Erwin who had a box. Levi, Mike and Hanji took out white bandages.  
“Ready to be amazed, Eren?” Asked Hanji.  
“Amazed?” Questioned Eren.  
“Put them on and see if he figures out.” Suggested Erwin.  
Everyone but Levi and Eren chuckled at what Erwin said. Levi shook his head out of unasument. Eren watched as The Levi, Hanji and Mike put on the bandages. Levi turned to Eren. Eren eyes lit up, with the bandages on he could tell he was in front of his idols. No Name!  
“No-NO NAME!” Squealed Eren.  
“He got it.” Joked Mike.  
“They’re about to practice. Wanna watch?” Asked Erwin.  
Eren words were lost out the fact that he was in front of his favorite band. He turned towards Erwin and nodded lightly. Levi, Hanji and Mike went behind the glass where there instruments were waiting for them. Hanji picked up there guitar while Mike picked up his drumsticks and sat down in front of the drums. Levi picked up the microphone.  
“Alright, let me make sure everything is set.” Said Erwin as pressed some buttons. “You guys ready?” Asked Erwin  
Levi nodded.  
“Then start!” Demanded Erwin as he pressed the button to start the recording. Mike started drumming while Hanji began playing there guitar. Levi leaned onto the microphone.  
“Kneel down, pigs!” Said Levi in front of the microphone.  
No Name’s first song they ever played. Eren sweared his heart skipped a beat from the band playing right in front of him.  
“I’ll rip the future in pieces! If you seek relief, then kneel before me!” Sang Levi.  
He paused his singing to let Hanji and Mike have there moments on there instruments.  
_"A stagnant field of vision, a warped up common sense. Who does this world belong to?_

_I can’t possibly know the answer, I’ll just paint it over, with these hands._

_With the wings of endless freedom on my back._

_Roaming about, where to go? If you want a path to move forward, prostrate yourself before me._

_I’ll show you, tearing it to pieces if you only wish for salvation, for the future, Then kneel down._

_“Tch!”_

_What a mess, The tea’s already cold. A troublesome, crazy rules._

_What do you believe in, what do you choose the one who will decide is you, yourself._

_An unshakable feelings and vows, in this heart._

_For who, and for what sake, do you fight? Right now, with that brainless head of yours. Think of it._

_Look forward, follow my lead. If you want to see the truth with your own eyes. Don’t avert your gaze._

_Roaming about, where to go? If you want a path to move forward prostrate yourself before me._

_I’ll show you, tearing it to pieces. If you only wish for salvation, for the future Then kneel before me. “You did well, for being a mere pig.””_ Levi had finished the song.

Eren’s mouth was wide open. His favorite band just played there most well know song and there first as well. You could say he was in paradise alone from knowing his favorite band just played a song right in front of him. Let alone know the band members personally.  
“Oh-Oh my God, that was amazing!” Squealed Eren.  
“Thanks, Eren.” Said Hanji with a proud smile on there face.  
“Let’s do a little more.” Suggested Erwin.

* * *

 

Hanji, Mike and Levi took off there bandages and placed them back in the box. They turned to Erwin who was talking to Eren. He then put a piece of paper in front of Eren.  
“Make sure you add any close relatives contacts on there just in case something happens to you and you need a ride home. Or at least someone who we can contact.” Said Erwin.  
“Than-Thank you Mr. Smith.” Smiled Eren.  
“You can just call me Erwin.” Erwin smiled back.  
“Do you need a ride home, Eren?” Asked Levi.  
“I-I wouldn’t mind a ride.” Said Eren.  
“Then just tell me where you live and I’ll take you home.” Said Levi as he was putting on his fake piercings and glasses.

* * *

 

Eren and Levi walked outside to the nice warm but cool Spring weather. Levi showed Eren his black Ford Mustang.  
“That’s a really nice Car, Levi.” Said Eren in amazement.  
“Thanks.” Said Levi.

* * *

 

It was raining outside. Eren looked out the dripping window of his room. He looked and saw lightning strikes and heard thunder. It was somewhat peaceful. It was his day off from work. Eren’s been working with No Name for almost a month. It was fun. To him at least. All he had to do really was do some errands for Erwin and No Name! RING! RING! His phone was going off. He looked at the number to see it was Levi. He answered.  
“Hello?” Greeted Eren.  
“Want to earn some more money, brat?” Asked Levi.  
“Sure, Is there something you need me to do?” Asked Eren.  
“I need to work on a new song but I need this day to also clean up my house. Think you’re willing to help?” Asked Levi.  
“Sure. Just tell me where you live and I’ll be there.” Said Eren.

* * *

 

As Eren was walking out of his house with umbrella in hand he saw Mikasa. Mikasa saw him right away and ran up to him.  
“Hey Eren.” Greeted Mikasa.  
“Hey Mikasa. Is everything okay?” Asked Eren.  
“Yeah, Just wanted to go on a walk. What about you?” Asked Mikasa.  
“Good. Just needed to do an errand for someone at my work.” Responded Eren.  
“Oh yeah, I heard that you’re an intern for some big company.” Said Mikasa.  
“Yeah! I got to go. See you, Mikasa!” Said Eren as he waved good-bye to Mikasa.

* * *

 

Eren looked down at his phone. Double checking to make sure he was reading the address right. He looked back up to see that not that many people were on the bus. It was Sunday, so maybe it’s a day off for a lot of people. Eren thought. The bus stopped and Eren walked out with umbrella in hand. He looked up to see a white house that was two stories and a window showing off the stairs, living room, kitchen and the upstairs hallway.  
“Whoa!” Eren’s amazement never seemed to cease.  
He walked onto the doorstep. He looked at the address again to make sure he was at the right house. He ran the bell. He waited for Levi and to anyone’s shock it was in fact Levi who answered.  
“Good, you’re here. Come in.” Ordered Levi.  
Eren walked inside. The floor was wood, the walls were white, the furniture was red while the coffee table had wooden legs while the table itself was marble. Eren was amazed as usual. Levi’s house already looked spotless from any dirt or dust.  
“I’ll be upstairs. Just work in the kitchen for now. If you hungry there’s a fruit salad you can eat in the fridge. Just yell if you need help or if you’re done. One more thing. The supplies you need are in the door right there.” Said Levi as he pointed to a wooden door. “Got all that?” Asked Levi.  
“I think so.” Said Eren.  
“Good. I’ll be upstairs.” Said levi. He then walked upstairs.  
Eren walked into the surprisingly small kitchen that was connected to a dining area with no table. Just an area that nothing but the sliding glass doors to the backyard and on the wall was white doors to the pantry.  
“Need to work.” Eren said to himself.

* * *

 

**P.O.V (Eren)**

It’s been a few hours working in Levi’s house. It’s surprisingly easy to clean. Must be because he cleans it almost everyday. I’m almost finished with Living room like Levi wanted me to clean not too long ago. Looking up at the upstairs hallway I wonder; Does it take that long to write a song? I would image it wouldn’t be easy. Does he need help? I am almost done with the downstairs. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask if he needs a little bit of help. Right? Plus, I would be the first person to look at No Name’s new song.

**End of P.O.V**

Eren just finished cleaning.  
“LEVI, I’M DONE!” Yelled Eren with on hand next to his mouth.  
First door that was seen at the top of the steps opened. Levi’s eyes were sunken and seemed to have dark circles under his eyes.  
“Levi, are you okay?” Asked Eren.  
“I’ve been better.” Replied Levi.  
Levi looked around the Living room. It was surprisingly nice. Eren really did his best, Levi thought.  
“Not bad Brat. Good work. That’s all I needed you to do. I’ll get your money.” Muttered Levi as he yawned.  
“Le-Levi, you don’t look okay. Do you need help? I’m willing to help in anyway.” Offered Eren.  
“No need. Stay here. I’ll get your money.” Responded Levi.  
“Oh-O.K.” Whispered Eren.  
Levi walked back upstairs into his work room. Eren followed out of pure curiosity. Walking into Levi’s work room; He saw papers scattered throughout the floor and spilled tea on the desk. Levi was at his desk making sure he had the right amount of money for Eren. He turned around to see a surprised Eren.  
“What?” Asked Levi.  
“This room… It’s a mess. Levi, you’re not okay.” Exclaimed Eren.  
“Fine. You caught me. I’m stressed.” Declared Levi.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Eren.  
Levi made a long sigh. Knowing he had to tell Eren what’s wrong.  
“Since you’re a big fan of No Name you already know our number one hit song is Kneel down, pigs. Erwin wants me to write a new song that could make it to the top one-hundred charts. But I can’t seem to think of anything that could work. I’ve been working almost all fucking weekend.” Snapped Levi.  
Levi sat down on his desk with his arms and legs out of frustration.  
“Can’t Hanji or Mike help you?” Asked Eren.  
“I write all the songs for No Name. So I don’t think those two would do much. Or get the right tone that we usually do.” Remarked Levi.  
“Well-Well what if I help you?” Asked Eren  
Levi eyes widen from Eren’s request.  
“Think about it; I’ve been a fan since you guys started out! I’m pretty sure I can do something to help! Right?” Asked Eren.  
Levi put his hand to his chin. Almost thinking Eren might be right. To be fair, Eren was correct about being a fan since No Name began. Eren would surely know what to write a song about.  
“I could use the help.” Said Levi.  
“Please let me help Levi. I want to help in anyway I can.” Begged Eren.  
Levi put his hand to his chin. He did need the help. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? Levi said screw it in his mind. He needed help.  
“Alright, let’s see what you can do.” Responded Levi.  
Eren’s eyes lit up from Levi’s agreement. Working with his favorite band is a dream come true.  
“Alright! But first we should probably clean this room.” Said Levi.  
“Good-Good idea.” Whispered Eren.

* * *

  
Eren had finished helping Levi clean up his room. Levi picked up a clean sheet of paper and placed of his now free of tea stains desk. Levi sat down on his chair while Eren stood.  
“Alright, Do you know how to write a song?” Asked Levi.  
“I know the basics of writing a song.” Answered Eren.  
“Good enough.” Said Levi.  
Levi looked down at the blank piece of paper. He needed to write something. Eren looked down at the paper. While looking his mind wandered into his past memories. Remembering Levi being a strong captain. Almost crazy to think someone like him would defeat so many titans. Eren couldn’t get it out of his mind. Then BAM! It hit him like a truck. No Name’s new song.  
“Levi, I have a idea for No Name’s new song!” Blurted Eren.  
“Okay, what is it?” Asked Levi.  
“A song about you! In your past life!” Shouted Eren.  
“About me?” Questioned Levi.  
Eren’s eyes were like a puppy’s. He seemed proud of his idea.  
“Alright, tell me what the lyrics should be? Or what they should be about.” Said Levi.  
Eren put his hand onto to his chin. He looked down at Levi’s pencil.  
“May I?” Asked Eren as he was pointing to Levi’s pencil.  
Levi gave Eren his pencil. Eren wrote down a few words onto the paper. Levi looked and and he felt pleased.  
“What else?” Asked Levi.  
“It’s a song about you Levi, what do think I should add?” Asked Eren.  
Levi took back his pencil.

* * *

 

The two had been working for hours on this one song. Finally, it seemed like they were done. Eren stretched his arms. Levi looked up at Eren who was done stretching.  
“All we need is a title, right?” Asked Eren.  
“Correct. But what should it be called?” Asked Levi. Levi’s eyes lit up when he had the perfect idea for a title. “I got it.” Said Levi. He quickly wrote down the title. He showed it to Eren and Eren grew a smile.  
“I like it!” Declared Eren.  
Levi and Eren ready to show Erwin No Name’s new song “The Reluctant heroes.”

* * *

 

Erwin was looking at the music video’s set while Eren was next to Erwin. Levi, Mike and Hanji were in there dressing rooms getting ready. The set seemed fitting to Eren. He never thought Erwin would get a music video ready in just two weeks. Eren looked at the set which had a green screen, lights, and dried up land for the floor of the set.  
“Have you’ve ever been on a music video set?” Asked Erwin.  
“Not really.” Replied Eren.  
“We have another set. That one’s is more nature like I guess you could say.” Said Erwin.  
Eren looked behind himself to see Levi, Hanji and Mike all dressed up. Not only in there signature bandages over eyes, but also in tuxedos.  
“You guys look great!” Commented Eren.  
“Thanks Eren.” Said Mike.  
“PLACES EVERYONE, PLACES!” Yelled the director.  
“Get to the set, guys.” Demanded Erwin in a softer tone than the director’s.  
The three of them nodded and ran to the set. Eren watched as they ran to the set and were ready to start the music video.

* * *

 

“Did he fall asleep?” Asked Hanji.  
“I think he never thought something like a music video would be boring.” Joked Erwin.  
It’s been almost three hours since No Name’s music video started. Eren was on a red couch sleeping. Levi shook his head.  
“Can’t say I blame him. We’ve been a lot harder on him since we started recording The Reluctant Heroes.” Remarked Mike.  
“Kind of feel bad now.” Joked Hanji.  
“Should we wake him up?” Asked Mike.  
“No, He deserves it.” Said Levi. “Come on, we still got to do a little more.” Demanded Levi.

* * *

 

Four hours had passed. Eren woke up. He slowly stood up and noticed he was on the couch with a pink blanket to cover him. He looked up to see Erwin grinning. Eren with his still sleepy eyes looked at what Erwin was looking at. Levi took a deep breath and looked down at the dried fake land.  
“CUT!” Yelled the director. “THAT WAS PERFECT!” Yelled the director… Again.  
Hanji put down there guitar and stretched.  
“Finally. I thought we would never finish.” Joked Hanji.  
Eren looked up at Erwin and yawned.  
“What did I miss?” Asked Eren with a soft voice.  
“Oh, you’re up,” Said Erwin as he looked to see a sleepy Eren.”You’ve been asleep for a good 7 hours. How do you feel?” Asked Erwin.  
“Pretty groggy.” Said Eren as he rubbed his eye.  
“This’s gonna mess with your sleep schedule.” Joked Erwin.  
Levi walked over to Eren with a cup of coffee.  
“Here,” Said Levi as he gave Eren the cup of coffee. “This should help.” Said Levi.  
“Thank you.” Mumbled Eren. He took a sip of the coffee.  
“Sorry you had to miss our video.” Said Hanji.  
“He’s gonna watch it still.” Remarked Erwin.  
“I will?” Asked Eren.  
“It should be up by next week.” Said Erwin.

* * *

 

Eren was watching No Name practicing for an upcoming concert. It’s been a week since The Reluctant Heroes music was uploaded. It made a million views in just a few hours. Eren looked down at his phone to see the music video and it’s view count. He smiled in delight. His favorite band was going to be on Top 100 for sure, Eren believed. He looked back up to see No Name was done. Levi looked at Erwin and nodded. Erwin turned his head to Eren.  
“Eren, we’ve been invited to America for the Vmas and to do a small little tour while we’re in America for the Summer. Want to join us?” Insisted Erwin.  
Eren’s jaw dropped, his eyes were wide open, He would go on tour with his favorite band for the Summer.  
“I WOULD LOVE TOO!” Screamed Eren out of excitement.  
“Great. We’re leaving on June seventh. Be ready by then.” Explained Erwin.  
“Th-Thank you so much!” Exclaimed Eren.  
“One more thing Eren, We’re also having a concert on Sunday. You can come and you can invite friends. But you can’t have friends go to the backstage like you can. Got it?” Asked Eren.

* * *

 

“YOU GOT US TICKETS FOR NO NAME!!!” Yelled Armin.  
“I won a contest on the radio and now I got four tickets for No Name.” Explained Eren.  
Outside of a cafe Eren, Mikasa and Armin were outside eating cakes and drinking coffee.  
“I didn’t know anything about that.” Said Mikasa.  
“I didn’t know either until a few days ago.” Said Eren. Worried that his friends might figure out how he actually got the tickets.  
“What about the fourth ticket?” Asked Mikasa.  
“I heard that Marco had enough money for one ticket and gave it to Jean. So I think I’ll give it to Marco.” Answered Eren.  
Speak of the devil. Marco was walking by with Jean. Armin pointed behind Eren and Eren looked to Jean and Marco talking. Eren waved at Marco.  
“HEY MARCO!!” Yelled Eren.  
Marco ran towards Eren and Jean soon followed.  
“Hey Eren. Is everything alright?” Asked Marco.  
“Yeah, I heard that you gave Jean your ticket for No Name. So here.” Said Eren as he pulled a ticket out of his pocket. “I won a contest and got four tickets for No Name.” Explained Eren.  
Marco grabbed the ticket and seemed like he was gonna cry out of Eren’s kindness.  
“Th-Thank you so much.” Cried Marco.

* * *

 

Sunday seemed to have arrived in a flash. Eren, Armin and Mikasa were in a waiting line for No Name! Jean and Marco were behind them. Jean tapped on Eren’s shoulder. Eren turned his head to Jean.  
“Thanks for doing that, Eren. I felt so bad when Marco gave me his ticket.” Whispered Jean.  
Once inside Eren looked around. Eren felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned thinking it Mikasa or Armin but saw Levi with his fake glasses and piercings.  
“Le-Levi! What are you doing here?” Asked Eren.  
“Just wanted to see if you made it here with your friends.” Said Levi. Levi looked behind Eren to see his former comrades. Mikasa, Armin and Jean. “I see Armin has a shirt and Mikasa with a a tank top with No Name on it.” Noticed Levi.  
“Like I said, we’re big fans.” Said Eren.  
“LEVI!!” Someone yelled.  
Levi turned his head to see his two close friends. Eren looked at Levi to see a smile. Wait.. Smile? Eren never thought Levi could smile.  
“ISABEL! FURLAN!” Levi yelled.  
Levi ran to his friends and Furlan gave him a hug the minute Levi stopped running.  
“We got a call from Erwin saying to come here for the after party.” Said Isabel.  
“Erwin did?” Questioned Levi. “Uh.. Furlan, you can let me go now.” Said Levi.  
“Sorry,” Furlan let go of Levi. “Anyways, since we haven’t seen each other we thought we could watch your concert.” Said Furlan.  
“Thank you.” Said Levi.  
“Anyways, we better get into our seats before the concert starts.” Said Isabel.  
Furlan looked up to see Eren. Eren seemed confused. Furlan realized that this kid he has never seen before may have discovered Levi’s secret.  
“Levi,” Furlan pointed to Eren. “This kid just heard our conversation.” Furlan told Levi.  
“It’s fine. He already knows.” Said Levi.  
“He does? Thank God.” Sighed Furlan.  
Isabel walked up to Eren and turned her head back to Levi.  
“Hey Levi, isn’t this the kid you talked about in your dreams? The one with the titans?” Asked Isabel.  
“Yeah, he looks just like him doesn’t he?” Asked Levi.  
“Dr-Dreams?” Questioned Eren.  
“Back when me, Levi and Furlan were kids we had very active imaginations about fighting titans. Sometimes when there were other characters we would describe them. Hell, we even played out our dreams when we were kids.” Laughed Isabel.  
“Man, where does time go?” Joked Furlan.  
“No kidding.” Chuckled Isabel.  
“Anyways, we better get to our seats.” Said Isabel.  
“See you Levi.” Said Furlan before Isabel and him left to get to there seats.  
“Friends from our past lives too?” Asked Eren.  
Levi nodded.  
“I’ve never seen you smile before.” Commented Eren.  
“That's because I rarely do.” Replied Levi. “You should get to your seat.” Suggested Levi.

* * *

 

The concert was almost over. Everyone was waiting for No Name’s last song. Eren was at the front seat with his friends and behind them were Isabel and Furlan. Everyone was expecting them to play Reluctant heroes. Levi on stage was looking back at Hanji and Mike. They nodded and Levi turned back to the waiting fans. A electric guitar sounded like it was playing. This was it, The Reluctant Heroes.

_“Day by day we lost our edge, Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led. Now it seems you don’t care what the risks is. The peaceful times have made us blind._

_Can’t Look back. They will not come back. Can't be afraid It's time after time. So, once again I'm hiding in my room. The peaceful times have made us blind._

_So you can't fly if you never try. You told me, oh, long ago But you left the Wall Outside the gate. So more than ever, it's real._

_It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast. Remember the day of grief, Now it's strange for me. I could see your face I could hear your voice!_

_Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast! Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me I could see your face! I could hear your voice!_

_Song for reluctant heroes, Oh give me your strength, Our life is so short! Song for reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you._

_From my heart, Song for the reluctant heroes. Oh give me your strength, Our life is so short! Song for the reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you!_

_Can't look back, They will not come back. Can't be afraid. It's time after time. So once again, I'm hiding in my room. The peaceful times have made us blind._

_So you can't fly if you never try. You told me, Oh,Long ago But you left the Wall, Outside the gate! So more than ever, It's real._

_It was like a nightmare, And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast, Remember the day of grief? And it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice._

_Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast, Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me, I could see your face. I could hear your voice._

_It was like a nightmare, And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast!_  
_Remember the day of grief? Now it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice!_

 _Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast! Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice!”_ Levi was out of breath from his non-stop singing.

He looked out into a crowd of people cheering for No Name! People cheered for them. So rare for people to cheer for you for good things. Levi looked down to see Eren in his amazement, cheerful smile, eyes so bright, so scared, a frown begging to stop, eyes so teary eyed you could have sworn he would be crying a river? Levi looked at Eren again realizing what he had just thought of. Eren, Scared? No it couldn’t be. He looked down to see Eren who was cheering for his idols. Why would he see Eren in such a state just a moment ago? A vision from his past life perhaps?

* * *

 

Eren was at the after party. Enjoying a good time as he should. He told Mikasa and Armin that he was working early in the morning so he decided to go to hotel near his work. Of course he was only lying to enjoy some time at the after party. He looked over to Levi who was talking to Isabel and Furlan. Seemed like a good chat.  
“Did you tell your parents about coming with us for the Summer?” Asked Erwin.  
“I did. They seemed fine with it.” Answered Eren.  
“That’s good.” Said Erwin.  
Levi walked over to Eren who was talking Erwin. Eren saw Levi and waved.  
“Hey brat, Can I ask you something in private?” Asked Levi.  
“Su-Sure.” Answered Eren.  
Levi and Eren walked outside where it was much cooler. In a hot room filled with people it felt kind of nice being outside to get some fresh cool air.  
“I have a question.” Said Levi.  
“Wh-What is it?” Asked Eren.  
“Do you remember how you died?” Asked Levi.  
Taken back at the question. He actually tried to remember when he died. He put his hand on his chin trying to think.  
“I-I think. Give me a minute.” Requested Eren.  
He looked at Levi. Trying to remember how he died. Looking at Levi in his tuxedo. Without the bandages. A night sky so lovely. His face full of annoyance of how long Eren was taking. His Survey corps uniform on. Blades in hand. A blue sky mocking Eren. A face full of regret. Eren’s eyes shot open. His breathing felt out of control. Levi noticed right away.  
“Er-EREN!!” Yelled Levi. “Oh God, You’re having a panic attack!” Noticed Levi. “HANG ON!!! I’LL GET SOMEONE!” Yelled Levi.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry for making everyone worried.” Whispered Eren.  
“What even caused you to have a panic attack?” Asked Hanji as they were giving Eren a glass of water.  
Eren took the glass and took a sip.  
“I don’t remember. It just happened so fast that I don’t think I had time to process what was going on.” Answered Eren.  
“Well, whatever the hell happen at least Levi told us right away.” Responded Erwin.  
“I guess that sort of is a good thing.” Responded Mike.  
“Can you guys leave the room for a minute? I’d like to have a talk with Eren.” Demanded Levi.  
“Sure thing.” Replied Mike.  
Erwin, Mike and Hanji left the room. Levi walked over to Eren and sat down on the red sofa.  
“You feeling better?” Asked Levi.  
“A lot better, thank you.” Answered Eren. “I’m sorry. I tried remembering but-...I don’t really know how to explain it other then it felt like something I never want to go through again.” Answered Eren.  
“That’s alright. However you died must have been a traumatic experience for you. It’s better not to remember at all then. Right?” Asked Levi.  
“I guess. By the way, when are we leaving?” Asked Eren.  
“Sometime in June. I think on the seventh.” Responded Levi.

End of Act 1: Spring.


	2. Summer

_Act 2: Summer._

 

* * *

 

Eren was in his room getting his stuff ready for the Summer. He looked to make sure nothing was left out. KNOCK! KNOCK! He turned and saw his mother walk into the door.  
“Hey Eren. Just wanted to see if you were done.” Said Carla.  
“Thanks Mom. I’m just making sure I have everything.” Said Eren as he looked back at his luggage. “Is dad coming home late?” Asked Eren.  
“He is. But he called me an hour ago to let me know he’ll be home before you leave.” Said Carla.  
“That’s great!” Declared Eren.  
“You know, it amazes me that you get to go on a trip with your favorite band of all time.” Chuckled Carla.  
“I know.” Said Eren as he sat down on his bed. “I feel like some self insert in a fanfiction who’s only written in to be with a boy band.” Joked Eren.  
His mother laughed at the joke. She walked over to her son and saw down next to him.  
“Excited?” Asked Carla.  
“Of course.” Exclaimed Eren.  
“I’m glad. I’m so happy you got a job you’re happy with and you’re going out to see the world.” Explained Carla.  
“I am to. I can’t wait until tomorrow.”Exclaimed Eren.  
“Levi is picking you up, right?” Asked Carla.  
“I think he is. If not then it’s most likely Erwin.” Explained Eren.

* * *

 

June 7th. It was a hot day as it should. Levi was waiting outside of Eren’s house waiting for Eren. He thought his was saying goodbye to his parents. He looked around outside to see Armin and Mikasa walking out of Eren’s house. Mikasa looked up to see Levi. She had her eyes set dead on him.  
“Mikasa? Are you okay?” Asked Armin.  
“I am… That guy.. Do you know him?” Asked Mikasa as she pointed to Levi.  
Armin looked Levi. He felt his heart skipped a beat seeing Levi. Almost like he should know him.  
“I-I don’t know.” Explained Armin.  
“Weird.” Commented Mikasa as she was walking to Levi.  
“MIKASA!!!” Yelled Armin. He ran next to Mikasa.  
Mikasa over to Levi who was leaning against his car waiting for Eren. Levi looked at Mikasa who was giving a glare that even made Levi shiver. Not of fear of being hurt, but her finding out he’s part of No Name! Levi turned his head to avoid Mikasa.  
“So-Sorry about that sir!” Said Armin as he grabbed Mikasa’s arm.  
“It’s alright.” Replied Levi.  
Eren’s door open with his parents walking out of Eren’s house. Carla and Grisha were helping Eren putting Eren’s luggage in Levi’s trunk.  
“Got everything?” Asked Levi.  
“That should be everything.” Responded Eren.  
Eren turned to his parents and hugged his mom.  
“I’ll see you in late August, right?” Asked Carla.  
Eren only nodded.  
“Then I’ll you see you in August.” Smiled Carla. Holding back tears.  
“Take care of Eren, okay Levi.” Demanded Grisha.  
“No need to worry Mr. Jaeger.” Replied Levi.  
Eren let go of his mom and looked at his friends. He hugged them both in a group hug.  
“See you guys at the end of Summer.” Said Eren with a smile.  
“See you at the end of Summer.” Armin smiled.  
Everyone had said there goodbyes and soon saw Eren leave with Levi. Armin noticed Mikasa’s face that was full of emotion not too long ago was replaced with a poker face.  
“Captain Levi…” Whispered Mikasa.  
“Captain?” Armin looked at Mikasa with concern.  
“Captain Levi… Take care of Eren.” Whispered Mikasa before she left for her daily walk.  
“WAIT!? MIKASA WHAT’S WRONG?!?” Yelled Armin.

* * *

  
The Airport was was surprising not crowded. Even though it was start of Summer.  
“You would think there be more people.” Commented Eren.  
“And you’re gonna complain?” Questioned Erwin.  
“Guess not.” Joked Eren.  
“Our flight’s about leave.” Said Levi.  
Everyone was getting there stuff together and as soon as everyone made sure they had everything Eren went up to Levi and whispered to his ear.  
“Thank you Levi.” Whispered Eren.  
“Thank you? For what?” Asked Levi.  
“If you had never given me the job I wouldn’t be hanging out with you guys for the Summer.” Declared Eren.  
“Okay… You’re welcome. I guess.” Whispered Levi.

* * *

 

It was a long flight but as soon as they reached there destination they went to there hotel for some good jetlag rest for the night. They found a luxurious hotel to rest. (Ones that had rooms in hotel rooms.) They got to the amazing hotel and once Erwin open the door for everyone Eren took noticed of the window with the amazing view with city lights disguising itself as a night sky. Eren ran in and put his hands on the glass to look out the window. He was like a child. Looking at city lights for the first time.  
“He really is a brat.” Whispered Levi.  
“He’s still young Levi. Besides can you blame him. He’s on tour with his favorite band and gets to travel outside of Japan.” Whispered Hanji.  
“I guess you’re right shitty glasses.” Whispered Levi.  
“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to the hot tub.” Declared Hanji before leaving.  
“Wait for me!” Exclaimed Erwin and ran after Hanji to go into the hot tub.  
“Idiots.” Whispered Levi.  
“I’m gonna check out my room real quick.” Said Mike and left the living room to check out his room.  
Levi rolled his eyes. He walked over to Eren who was still looking out the window.  
“You like the view?” Asked Levi.  
“I do. It’s amazing Levi!” Exclaimed Eren.  
“Good.” Said Levi.  
He looked out the window with Eren and wasn’t very impressed. Levi has already seen these city lights while on tours. He looked at Eren who was still looking out the window. Eren’s eyes found a ferris wheel. All of Eren’s attention was on the Ferris wheel. It seemed like the ferris wheel was surround by a cluster of lights.  
“What’s down there?” Asked Eren as he pointed to the lights.  
Levi looked to where Eren was pointing and saw the Ferris wheel.  
“I think it’s a carnival.” Answered Levi.  
Levi turned to Eren with a bright smile on his face.  
“Do you want to go to the carnival?” Asked Levi.  
“I-I do.” Whispered Eren.  
“Our concert is next week. Do you want to go tomorrow?” Asked Levi.  
“Are-Are you serious?” Questioned Eren.  
“Yes. We don’t have until next week for the concert. So why not?” Said Levi.  
“Th-Thank you Levi!” Said Eren.

* * *

 

It was a nice hot day. The sky was more blue than the ocean, no clouds in sights,  
The carnival wasn’t as dirty as anyone thought it would be. Like people were actually being responsible about throwing away trash and food. The rides were as big as anyone could have ever imagined. Mike, Hanji, Levi and Eren were waiting for Erwin to get bracelets to go on any ride without a ticket. Hanji looked at Levi was wearing sunglasses and his fake piercings.  
“Levi, I’m pretty sure you don’t need those sunglasses. The sun’s not even in your face.” Noticed Hanji.  
“I don’t want anyone to recognize me.” Responded Levi.  
“Who would notice you?” Asked Mike.  
“Anyone who likes No Name.” Answered Levi.  
“Most of our fans in the U.S are some teens who like Kpop and are pre-teens. I think you’re fine.” Joked Hanji.  
“You said most. Not all.” Remarked Levi.  
The four of them looked to see Erwin running towards them. Once he got to them gave them each a bracelet.  
“Here you guys go!” Said Erwin as he also gave them the bracelets.  
“Thank you Erwin.” Said Eren with a smile on his face.  
“Anytime. Anyways, let’s have some fun!” Declared Erwin as everyone but Levi cheered with Erwin.

The five of them were waiting in line for a ride called Hurricane. It was a Pendulum ride. The ride consists of a single stationary tower, supporting two 16-passenger gondolas on rotating arms. While in line Hanji looked around the carnival to see a haunted house. Hanji had a wide smirk on there face. An idea had struck to there idea.  
“Hey guys, I have a idea for a bet.” Said Hanji.  
“What is it Hanji?” Asked Erwin.  
Hanji looked at Levi and Levi and there smirk grew wider.  
“I bet that if Eren doesn’t smile for the entire time while on the hurricane then I will get us all food. But if he smiles he has to the haunted mansion with Levi.” Explained Hanji.  
“Seriously?” Questioned Levi.  
“You do know Levi can never get scared, right?” Questioned Mike.  
“I know. But I think it’ll be funny if someone with a lot of emotion like Eren would go on a scary ride like the Haunted Mansion with Levi.” Explained Hanji.  
“Well when you put it like that..” Whispered Mike.  
“If Hanji loses the bet Hanji has to get us all food.” Reminded Erwin.  
Levi looked at Eren with a stern look.  
“Don’t smile brat.” Demanded Levi.  
Eren nodded. The five of them looked to see it was there turn on the Hurricane. Erwin allowed the others go on first and made sure Eren and Levi were sitting together. Levi and Eren looked at each other and nodded. Eren would not smile.  
“Is everyone ready?” Asked Erwin as soon as he was seated and put on his restraints.  
They all nodded. They looked at the person who turned on the ride. Everyone on the ride noticed that seats started to lift up. All of them expecting to go upside down once they were lifted from the ground. Eren looked to Levi with his best of a Poker face as possible. Once the ride was upside down Eren felt the adrenaline kicking in. The ride fell fast and everyone but Levi and Eren were screaming. Eren felt his mouth twitched. Wanting to smile. He couldn’t help it. He smiled. He smiled and cheered. Levi looked at Eren and growled.

 

* * *

 

The ride was over. Eren couldn’t bring himself to look at Levi. He knew if he looked he would see nothing but disappointment from Levi’s face alone.  
“At least you tried.” Said Mike as he was petting Eren’s back.  
“Sorry about that Eren.” Joked Hanji.  
“Let’s just hurry up. Eren, let’s get this over with.” Demanded Levi.  
“Yes sir.” Whispered Eren.  
Levi and Eren entered the Haunted House while Erwin, Mike and Hanji waved Good luck. Then they all smriked.  
“Can’t believe my stupid idea worked.” Said Hanji.  
“See you guys later.” Said Erwin as he ran off to ride some rides.  
“See you at five.” Said Mike as he ran off to play some carnival rides.  
Hanji waved goodbye and ran off as well.

Levi and Eren stepped out of the Haunted house ride and looked at each other.  
“Not gonna lie, I was disappointed.” Commented Levi.  
“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t agree.” Said Eren.  
The two looked for there friends. They noticed they were gone. Even though Eren and Levi weren’t gone for very long.  
“Where did they go?” Asked Eren  
“Those bastards!” Whispered Levi.  
“Wh-What’s wrong?” Asked Eren.  
“They left us.” Growled Levi.  
“Do they always do that?” Asked Eren.  
“Sometimes. Although it’s usually Mike who gets left behind.” Said Levi as he calmed down.  
“Huh…. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have smiled.” Whispered Eren.  
“Don’t feel bad for something you couldn’t help. Let’s just find some games or rides.” Said Levi.  
Levi and Eren looked around for some rides. Eren looked to the left to see a Zero-Gravity ride called Space. Levi looked as well. He looked to Eren.  
“You wanna go ride on Space?” Asked Levi.  
Eren nodded.  
“Then let’s go.” Said Levi.  
The two got on the ride and waited for the ride to start. The operator was telling them about the restraints and to stay safe. Everyone just wanted the ride to start. The operator was done and started the ride. The anti-gravity soon took place. It almost gave Levi a headache. He looked at Eren who had his hands in the air.

**P.O.V (Levi)**

I feel kind of bad now. He’s only Nineteen. Of course he’s gonna act like this. Plus now that I think about it, he didn’t have much of chance to enjoy his teenage years back in our past lives. And I wasn’t always the nicest person to him back then either. With all he had to go through… He shouldn’t have to fight titans. Not back in our past lives. Maybe I should do something for him. I need to. It’s the least I can do. Considering I did cause that panic attack. And I would be lying if I said that I didn’t feel bad for causing it.

**End of P.O.V**

The ride had stop and Levi and Eren walked off, still feeling weird from anti-gravity feeling. Almost like they were shaking.  
“Holy crap, that felt weird.” Commented Eren.  
“I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same.” Replied Levi. “Hey Brat, any other ride you want to go on?” Asked Levi.  
“Huh?” That’s all Eren could say.  
“Just answer.” Demanded Levi.  
“A-...A Roller Coaster.” Responded Eren.  
“Then let’s go.” Said Levi.

The two of them looked around to finally find a Roller Coaster called The Joker. (Wonder where that name comes from?) The two of them got in line waiting to get on. Eren felt butterflies in his stomach. They were fluttering around from the adrenaline of waiting in line for The Joker. Of course, as anyone would suspect Levi didn’t felt anything. Finally after a good two minutes they were next in line. They were in there seats and had the restraints on them right away. The operator made a silly joke about some Comic book Villain before starting the ride. The ride started and people were just waiting for the thrill of falling. Eren turned his head towards Levi.  
“Hey Levi, After this do you want to go play some games?” Asked Eren.  
“Sure.” Responded Levi.  
The drop had happen. Everyone screaming there heads off as if the price of crime was actually there to harm them.

* * *

 

Eren threw a ball at the pins, hoping to win. He missed. He grabbed another ball that was placed in front of him threw at the pins once more. This time he knocked them down.  
“WINNER!!!” The person behind the booth said. “What do you want?” Asked the person.  
“The wolf plush please.” Said Eren as he pointed to the wolf plush.  
The person grabbed the plush and gave it to Eren.  
“You wanted a plush toy?” Asked Levi.  
“It’s a present for my mom.” Responded Eren.  
“Does she like wolves?” Asked Levi as he and Eren were walking away from the booth.  
“She loves plush animals toys.” Responded Eren.  
The two walked around to go on some rides. Eren’s stomach grolwed. He used the toy to cover his stomach out of embarrassment.  
“Are you hungry?” Asked Levi. “Actually, now that I think about it’s time for lunch.” Said Levi.  
“Do you want to go find some food?” Asked Eren.

* * *

 

Eren was eating a corn dog while Levi was just drinking a soda. Eren had finished his corn dog and threw it away in the nearest trash can. Levi looked at Eren and realized Eren never asked for a drink.  
“You want a sip?” Asked Levi.  
“Are-Are you sure?” Asked Eren.  
“You took a shower this morning, So it’s fine.” Explained Levi.  
Eren hesitantly took the drink and took a small sip. He gave it back to Levi right after.  
“Than-Thank you.” Said Eren.  
“Anything else you want to do?” Asked Levi.  
“I kind of want to sit down for a bit to be honest.” Said Eren.  
“Let’s find a bench to sit down then.” Suggested Levi.

* * *

 

Hanji had got off the Joker and looked around for there friends. They noticed Erwin had gotten off the ride called Guitar. A stationary horizontal gondola with a 360 degree swinging pendulum. Hanji ran to there boss.  
“Hey Hanji.” Greeted Erwin.  
“Let’s go find the others.” Suggested Hanji.  
The two of them were looking for Levi, Mike and Eren. They found a ride that Mike was still on called Disco. A ride that riders sit on a circular platform with outward-facing seats. Erwin and Hanji were waiting for a good 2 minutes until the ride had finally ended. Mike got off and ran to Erwin and Hanji.  
“It’s almost time to go.” Declared Erwin.  
“Guess that means we have to look for Levi and Eren now?” Joked Mike.  
The three of them looked at the pink sky. The sun was setting. They needed to find Levi and Eren before it got dark.

Levi and Eren were in line for the ferris wheel. Eren looked at pink sky and smiled. They were next to get on a cart and walked up to the operator.  
“How many?” Asked The Operator.  
“Just me and him.” Said Levi as he pointed to Eren.  
“Hop on!” Insisted the Operator.  
The two of them got on the cart and sat down across each other. As soon as the Ferris Wheel started again Eren looked out the window. Watching the waves of the ocean. Even though the sun was setting the water sparkled. Eren was lost in his thoughts. He looked at Levi who finally took off his sunglasses.  
“Levi.” Said Eren.  
“What?” Asked Levi.  
“Thank you.” Smiled Eren.  
“Thank you? Thank you for what?” Asked Levi.  
“Today, My job, Everything!” Explained Eren. “Hell, thank you for saving me in our past lives!” Exclaimed Eren.  
“I just thought it was the right thing to do.” Explained Levi.  
“Even so…” Whispered Eren as he looked out at the ocean again.  
“Hey, you wanted to the ocean… Right?” Asked Levi.  
“I did. But at this point I’ve seen it enough times… But… This feels different.” Said Eren.  
“Different?” Questioned Levi.  
“I don’t know… I guess now knowing that our past lives weren’t dreams it’s nice to know that I finally fought for something I wanted to do. Which was see the ocean. Something I wanted to fight for so long. And I finally achieved my goal.” Explained Eren. “Look, I don’t know how I died but I don’t remember seeing the ocean. Or if I even got the chance to see it in our past lives.” Explained Eren.  
“I guess you’re right.” Said Levi.  
“Now that I think about it… Our comrades who died they never had a chance to see the ocean. Or even enjoy the lives they wanted.” Said Eren.  
Levi looked Eren in disbelief. He never knew Eren would say something like that.  
“Levi… Thank you. For everything. In our past lives you saved me in the courtroom and let me join the Survey Corps. In the present, You gave me a job and now I’m traveling outside of Japan to enjoy stuff like this.” Explained Eren as he looked out to the ocean again.  
“You-You’re welcome.” Whispered Levi.

The ride was over and Levi and Eren got off. They saw Mike, Erwin and Hanji waiting for them.  
“Sorry, we wanted to do the Ferris Wheel last.” Explained Levi.  
“That’s fine. We’re just about ready to go.” Explained Erwin.

* * *

 

 

Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast! Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice!” Levi had stopped his singing for the concert.

He looked down at No Name’s fans. People cheered for them as Eren expected. Eren was in the backstage behind the curtains with Erwin. Eren turned to Erwin who was smiling. No Name finished saying there blessing’s, Thanks and Good-byes and waved to there fans as they walked backstage. Levi took off his bandages and looked at Eren and Erwin.  
“That was amazing! As always.” Commented Eren.  
“Thanks Eren.” Said Mike.  
“Alright everyone time for the After party!” Declared Erwin.

* * *

 

2 full hours had passed and the After Party was over. Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Levi and Eren made it back to the Hotel. Hanji and Erwin went to the Hot Tub while Mike was asleep in his room. Eren sat on his bed in his room and Levi followed.  
“So you liked the concert?” Asked Levi.  
“Of course!” Exclaimed Eren.  
“Did you send that wolf plush to your mom yet?” Asked Levi.  
“I did. last night.” Answered Eren.  
“Good.” Whispered Levi.  
“So, um…. Are you not tired?” Asked Eren.  
“Not really. I’m never usually tired after a concert.” Explained Levi.  
“So,... do you want to watch a movie with me?” Asked Eren.  
“I guess. What are you watching?” Asked Levi.  
“The Curious Case of Benjamin Button.” Answered Eren.  
“You do know that’s in English, right?” Questioned Levi.  
“This Hotel Tv allows me to watch movies with Japanese subtitles. Plus I know enough to understand english. ” Explained Eren.  
Levi shrugged and sat down next to Eren to watch the movie with him.

After the movie was over Eren turned off the Tv and looked to Levi. They both looked at each other. Just sort of questioned about the movie and one wondered if the other liked it.  
“So how the hell did the doctors not noticed the woman was giving birth to an eighty-year old man? That’s all I want to know.” Questioned Levi.  
Eren chuckled.  
“I wish to know.” Joked Eren. “Or better yet, What if my mom gave birth to me as a titan.” Joked Eren.  
“She would get a titan baby!” Joked Levi.  
“Would have skin or would I have none?” Questioned Eren.  
“I’m just wondering if steam would be around you.” Joked Levi.  
Levi and Eren looked each other after there morbid joke. Eren gave a nervous chuckle while Levi looked out the window. Eren looked down at his legs and just started to lose himself in his own thoughts.  
“Um… Do you like dark humor?” Asked Eren.  
“Not really. But… The joke was there and we couldn’t just pass it up.” Said Levi.  
“I-I guess… I’ve never seen you so relaxed. It’s nice.” Commented Eren.  
“Thanks.. I guess…” Whispered Levi. “I’ve never seen you so relaxed to; Now that I think about it. You were usually tense all the time.” Commented Levi.  
“Ye-Yeah.. Well when your mom gets eaten by titans and you become a titan that’s usually not gonna leave a good mark in your mind.” Joked Eren.  
“Yeah, I guess not.” Chuckled Levi.  
Eren looked to the pillows and slowly grabbed one.  
“Hey Levi..” Whispered Eren.  
“What?” Asked Levi.  
“Think fast!” Eren started hitting Levi with the pillow.  
“What the hell Brat!” Whispered Levi. Not wanting to wake Erwin, Hanji and Mike up. (Erwin and Hanji came back after the movie was over.)  
Eren had realized his mistake. What the hell did he just do? Oh, you know throwing a pillow at his former Captain. Nothing serious. He was a dead man.  
“I’m-I’m sorry Levi… I got carried away.” Explained Eren.  
“Give me the pillow.” Demanded Levi.  
Eren did was he was told. No argument was needed. Eren felt ashamed and used his hand to cover his embarrassment.  
“Eren..” Whispered Levi.  
“Ye-Yes?” Questioned Eren.  
Eren felt the pillow hit his face. Eren was dumbfounded. He looked at Levi who had smirk that even the Devil would fear.  
“Payback.” Whispered Levi.  
“Oh my God.” Whispered Eren.  
Eren grabbed the pillow and was about to hit Levi but as soon as Levi understood what Eren was gonna do he grabbed Eren’s wrists which forced Eren to let go of the pillow. He pinned Eren down on the bed and smirked once more.  
“Oh God.” Whispered Eren.  
“What?” Asked Levi.  
“You pinning me down on a bed and you smirking… I’m sorry, that’s kind of funny.” Chuckled Eren.  
“I guess it is.” Responded Levi.  
Levi let go of Eren’s wrists. He was still on top of Eren but because the two were making jokes of the awkward situation. Levi looked down at the giggling Eren. The room was dark, just making the situation even more awkward. The Tv was off and the lights from the city was the only source of light. Levi slowly leaned down. Eren closed his giggling mouth and look at Levi. He’s never been this close to Levi before.  
“Your eyes are blue. I’ve never noticed that.” Commented Eren.  
“You learn something everyday..” Whispered Levi.  
Levi and Eren closed there eyes expecting something to happen. Eren felt something warm on his lips. He opened his eyes slowly to see Levi kissing him. He closed them again. Levi opened his eyes and Eren opened his eyes again. This time in disbelief. Levi broke off the kiss and got off of Eren. The two were bright red. Mostly from embarrassment.  
“I-I...It was...I-” Eren couldn’t find the words he wanted to say.  
“It-It was a heat of the moment. We took things too far.” Blurted Levi.  
“Yeah! Th-that was it! We-We’re also tired from the concert and the two-hour long movie.” Blurred Eren.  
“Ye-Yeah… That’s it.” Responded Levi.  
They just looked down at there feets. Not really knowing what to do. Levi felt like he should leave.  
“I’m going to bed. Night Eren.” Snapped Levi as he ran out of the room.  
Eren didn’t say anything.

* * *

  
It was July. The 4th to be exact. No Name were in another state for another concert. And they were at yet another luxurious Hotel as promised by Erwin. They were in there room just sitting. Mike, Erwin, and Hanji looked at Eren and Levi who usually sat next to each other. It seemed like ever since No Name’s last concert Levi and Eren were distance. This started to worry Erwin.  
“Hey-Hey Eren do you know about the Fourth of July in America?” Asked Hanji.  
“N-No.” Responded Eren. “I’ve seen a bunch of posters for it though.” Explained Eren.  
“Fourth of July in America is Independence day for America. Although people just use today to drink, grill and watch fireworks in the Sky.” Explained Mike.  
“That sounds kind of fun to be honest.” Said Eren.  
“How about we watch Fireworks tonight?” Suggested Hanji. “I already found a good spot to watch them while I walking this morning.” Explained Hanji.  
Erwin out his hand to his chin and looked at Levi and Eren. He was worried for the two. Maybe A firework show wouldn’t be bad. Maybe it can help Levi and Eren.  
“Where did you find the area to watch Fireworks?” Asked Erwin.  
“It’s near the lake. There’s a small little concert area to listen to some live music. And, there’s gonna be food vendors and food trucks. There also be selling fireworks and other stuff.” Explained Hanji.  
“Was there some sort of poster you found?” Asked Mike.  
“Posters everywhere I looked.” Explained Hanji.  
“What do you say Erwin?” Asked Mike.  
“Of course!” Shouted Erwin.  
“Then let’s pick a time to go.” Suggested Hanji.

* * *

 

It 5:45 and everyone was ready to Fireworks. Hanji was helping Mike set up the blanket. Erwin, Levi and Eren were walking around looking at food vendors. Erwin looked back at Levi and Eren who were avoiding eye contact with one another. This really did start to worry Erwin. Considering Levi and Eren were pretty close before No Name’s last concert. Erwin started thinking of possibilities of what happened between the two. Fight? Misunderstanding? Secrets? Erwin looked back at the two. He needed to do something.  
“Alright, what happened?” Asked Erwin  
“What are you talking about?” Asked Levi.  
“You two have been acting different. Did you two have a fight?” Asked Erwin.  
“No.” Blurted Eren.  
“Then what happen?” Asked Erwin.  
“It’s nothing Erwin.” Declared Levi.  
Levi walked away. Not wanting to continue the conversation. Eren just stood there. Should he confront Levi? No. Levi and Eren needed their space. Of course this would worry Erwin

Everyone returned to the blanket and sat down. It was still a little early for fireworks. Erwin whispered into Hanji’s ear. Hanji nodded. Hanji turned their head to Eren.  
“Hey Eren, can you get me a beer?” Asked Hanji.  
“Sure thing.” Responded Eren.  
Eren stood up and left to go get a drink for Hanji.  
“Shitty glasses, what are thinking? Eren’s only Nineteen. He’s too young to buy alcohol. And he doesn’t know that much English” Snapped Levi.  
“Whoops.” Snickered Hanji.  
“Should someone get him?” Asked Mike.  
“Levi, can you go get Eren.” Demanded Erwin.  
Levi glared at Erwin. Realizing what Erwin was doing he just glared. He looked at the vendors and knew no one else was gonna get Eren. Levi had no choice.  
“I’ll be back.” Grumbled Levi.  
Levi stood up and went to look for Eren. Levi looked around for Eren. Meanwhile Eren was next in line at a vendor.  
“What’s your poison?” Asked the vendor.  
“Just one beer.” Answered Eren.  
“Righ- You seem a little young.” Noticed the vendor.  
Levi found Eren and ran next to Eren’s side with his I.D in hand.  
“Sorry about that. Here.” Said Levi as he gave the vendor his I.D.  
“Got it. What brand of beer?” Asked the vendor.  
“I don’t care about the brand.” Said Levi.  
“Got it.” Said the vendor.  
The vendor got a beer bottle and gave it to Levi.  
“One dollar please.” Begged the Vendor.  
Levi gave the vendor a dollar and Levi and Eren left with one beer in hand. While walking back to the blanket Eren felt awkward. He rubbed his arm out of nervousness. He turned to Levi and took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry. I feel like that kiss was my fault.” Whispered Eren.  
“How is it your fault? I was the one who kissed you. Not the other way around.” Corrected Levi.  
“I know. But I was the one who started that pillow fight. And then you pinned me down. That’s why I feel like it’s my fault.” Explained Eren.  
“Look, you’re still just a brat. No matter in our present or past lives. It’s only natural to feel… It’s my fault. I pinned you down and that’s that. Look, I’m sorry. I was being stupid.” Declared Levi. “So, can we… just be friends… again?” Asked Levi.  
Eren never expected this. Levi to apologize and even act so.. Different. He felt his cheeks burning. It was out of embarrassment. Levi turned his head.  
“Let’s hurry. Fireworks are gonna start soon.” Whispered Levi.

It was finally night. Fireworks were exploding in the air. People watched in awe of the amazing light show. People cheered for the simple little show. While watching Eren turned his head to Levi. Levi was watching the show with little to no emotion. As usual. Levi noticed and looked at Eren.  
“So-Sorry… I didn’t mean to.” Whispered Eren as he turned his head away.  
“What’s on your mind?” Asked Levi.  
“Well… Remember when I talked about our comrades not being able to enjoy the lives they wanted?” Asked Eren.  
“Yeah?” Questioned Levi.  
“What if we write a song for them. I want to. Even though they probably forgot or thought they were daydreams as well; I want to write a song for them. What do you think?” Asked Eren.  
Levi never thought about writing a song for his past life. Then again he didn’t know that it was his past life. But what if people did remember there past life. Wouldn’t they love a song about them.  
“Let’s do it.” Declared Levi in a whisper.

* * *

 

It was the middle of July. Everyone was on a plane to go to the next state. First class as promised by Erwin. Pretty much meaning they had a much more room to move around, walk, good food, etc. Eren was writing No Name’s new song while Levi was in front of him. Eren turned the notebook to show Levi his work.  
“How do you feel about this line being repeated?” Asked Eren.  
Levi looked down and looked.  
“Maybe not this line, but,” Levi was pointing to a different song verse. “I feel like this should be repeated though.” Said Levi.  
“Got it.” Said Eren as he turned the notebook and started erasing some words in exchange for new ones.  
Erwin walked by and looked at the Two. It seemed like Levi and Eren were finally getting along again. Seemed like his dumb little plan worked. Feeling confident he put his hand on Eren’s shoulder.  
“I need to talk to Levi for a bit. Can you go hang out with Hanji and Mike.” Begged Erwin.  
“Oh, sure thing.” Answered Eren. He grabbed his notebook and pencil and walked over to Hanji and Mike.  
Erwin took Eren’s spot and looked directly at Levi. Almost like he was about to give a command. Levi felt a shiver. The Erwin of the present looked like Commander Erwin of his past life.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Levi.  
“I just want to know what happened between you two before you made up. Levi, what’s wrong?” Asked Erwin.  
“I don’t want to say it.” Declared Levi.  
“Levi, if something happened to Eren it might be a problem. He’s only Nineteen. He’s still young. Levi, his mental state can still be easy to be broken. Especially by someone he admires.” Declared Erwin.  
“I never thought of it like that.” Whispered Levi. Almost feeling guilty.  
“He’s not a soldier anymore Levi.” Said Erwin.  
“Soldier?” Whispered Levi.  
“He can’t transform into a Titan, He doesn’t need to fight, I bet he doesn’t even act the same. But yet he still admires you. Just like back when we fought Titans. I’m only asking because after Eren showed up I realized that I wasn’t dreaming. Those events actually happened. And it seems like you and Eren remembered. Am I right?” Asked Erwin.  
Levi was dumbfounded. His boss knew. He should have realized. Erwin wasn’t stupid or anything.  
“I’m sorry for not saying anything. I really should have. But.. Just so you know, Eren isn’t the same anymore. With not fighting Titans or anything.. Life has become much easier for everyone. So what happened?” Asked Erwin.  
“We-We… We kissed.” Said Levi as he covered his face in shame.  
“That’s it?” Asked Erwin.  
“What else did you expect?” Asked Levi.  
“Well considering Eren had a panic attack a few months ago it’s something that might be concerning.” Explained Erwin.  
“Oh. Now I understand.” Whispered Levi.  
“Do you by any chance know what caused him to have a panic attack?” Asked Erwin.  
“I do.” Answered Levi.  
“What was it?” Asked Erwin.  
“I asked him how he died. Then a few seconds after that’s when he had a Panic attack. I only asked because after the concert I got some sort vision of Eren being scared. I was pretty sure it was how he died.” Explained Levi.  
Erwin looked back at Levi. He seemed much more concern now. His eyes shot open. Levi noticed right away. Levi never saw this side of Erwin. Or at least not much of it.  
“Never let Eren remember how he died.” Demanded Erwin.  
“Wh-What? Erwin, I’m pretty sure you died before him. How could you know how he died?” Asked Levi.  
“I was given some documents and I-... Look.. He had a panic attack for a reason.” Explained Erwin as he slowly got up from Eren’s seat. “If you remember then never tell him. Don’t let him remember. Just because I wasn’t there doesn’t mean I don’t know how he died.” Declared Erwin.  
Levi walked Erwin walk away and let Eren know that he could go back to Levi. Eren walked Over to Levi and sat back down.  
“What was the conversation about?” Asked Eren.  
“I...I don’t want to talk about it.” Whispered Levi.  
“Oh… Well, Let’s get back to the song.” Said Eren.

* * *

 

It was August. No Name were in there last state before the VMA’s. Of course they were in yet another luxurious Hotel. As promised by Erwin as always. Mike and Hanji were out sight-seeing while Erwin was taking a nap. Levi and Eren looked at No Name’s new song.  
“Title, that’s all we need now.” Whispered Eren.  
“What do you think it should be called?” Asked Levi.  
“You’re asking me?” Asked Eren.  
“Of course. I named the last song. I believe it’s your turn. Besides The Reluctant Heroes was about me. This song is about our comrades.” Explained Levi.  
“Al-Alright.” Eren put his hand to his chin. Thinking of a song. Then he got it. The song’s title. He put it down. Levi looked at the title and smriked.  
“I like it.” Declared Levi.  
No Name’s new song. “Call Your Name.”

* * *

 

No Name was at there concert looking at the fans. Levi looked behind himself to see Hanji and Mike. They both nodded. Knowing what Levi meant. Hanji and Mike have been practicing all day. Especially at such short noticed.  
“Before we start our last song I just want everyone to know that this is song that me and a friend of mine made. This song is for everyone.” Declared Levi as he said in the microphone.  
A piano started to play. And Levi began singing while Mike and Hanji wait to start playing their instruments.

 

_“She lost her brother a month ago His picture on the Wall And it remind me When she brings me coffee... her smile I Wish I could be with her until my last day_

_She said She gave all her love to me We dreamt a new life Some place to be at peace But things changed... Suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster_

_I'm crying Missing my lover I don't have the power On my side forever_

_Oh Where is my lover And I got no power I'm standing alone, No way Calling out your name_

_I said I gave all my love to you We dreamt a new house Some place to be at peace But things changed... Suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster_

_We don't know what is wrong tonight Everybody's got no place to hide No one's left and there's no one to go on All I know is my life is gone_

_I'm crying Missing my lover I don't have the power On my side forever_

_Oh Where is my lover And I got no power I'm standing alone, No way Calling out your name”_ Levi had finished singing the emotional song.

The fans of course started cheering for No Name’s surprising deep and emotional song. No Name said there thanks, good-byes and even blessings. Mike, Hanji and Levi went to the backstage and saw Eren and Erwin clapping for them.  
“How did we do?” Asked Mike.  
“Better than I thought.” Said Erwin.  
“Good” Smiled Hanji.

* * *

 

Everyone was at the VMA’s. Erwin was looking around. Eren turned his head thinking he saw two familiar faces. He looked again to see he was right. It was Ymir and Historia. Eren started to poke Levi’s shoulder to show him. Levi saw Ymir and Historia. Historia was talking to Ymir until she noticed the young man covering his eyes with bandages. Ymir smiled and nodded. The two walked over to Eren and Levi. Eren looked down not wanting to make eye-contact.  
“Hey, we’re big fans of No Name. I’m Ymir and this is Christa.” Ymir announced.  
“He-Hello. Nice to meet you two.” Greeted Levi. “Are you two in a band or watching the Vma’s?” Asked Levi.  
“We’re Historia. We just started in the Spring we didn’t think we would be invited to the Vma’s.” Giggled Christa.  
“Historia?” Said Levi. “Is it just you two?” Asked Levi.  
“Just me and the beautiful Christa.” Blurted Ymir as she put her arm around her girlfriend.  
“We just wanted to we loved your new song and that you’re a big inspiration to me and Ymir.” Smiled Christa.  
“Glad to hear that. Thank you. We’re very glad to have people like you.” Said Levi.  
Ymir looked at Eren who was looking down. Christa noticed this and slowly pushed Ymir back with her shirt. Ymir looked at Christa and Christa shook her head. Ymir knew what Christa meant and nodded.  
“Sorry to bother you. We better find our seats Christa.” Suggested Ymir.  
“Okay. See you.” Smiled Christa as she waved her hand.  
Ymir and Christa were far away enough to talk in private.  
“Think they remember?” Asked Ymir.  
“Most likely.” Whispered Christa.  
“But they didn’t act like they did.” Said Ymir.  
“You and I both didn’t want to remember at first but, yet here we are. Ymir… It doesn’t matter they know or not. But No Name’s last song must have been about the people who do remember. Knowing Captain Levi, I believe he would want to write a song like that.” Said Christa.  
“You’re right. Let’s go find our seats.” Suggested Ymir.

* * *

 

The VMA’s were about to end. As the host was looking down at the card to see the next winner.  
“And this award goes to.. NO NAME FOR THEIR MUSIC VIDEO THE RELUCTANT HEROES!” Announced the host.  
Levi, Mike and Hanji all walked up on stage. Mike grabbed the award. Hanji gave Levi the microphone. Levi was ready to make his speech.  
“Thank you everyone for this award. But to be honest. This award wouldn’t be with me and my friends now if it weren’t for a very good friend of mine. He helped us wrote the song. And I just to say Thank you to my Friend. Thank You.” Levi finished the speech and everyone started to clap and cheer for No Name.

* * *

 

 

Everyone was back at the Hotel. Ready to sleep and get ready to go home. Levi went over to Eren and whispered in his ear.  
“Can you get me a soda from the vending machine? I don’t care what kind.” Asked Levi.  
Eren nodded. He left the Hotel room and went to the vending machine. He got A Sprite and walked over back to the room and open it. When walked back in he saw everyone in the Living room with a cake in the middle with the icing saying “Thank You.”  
“Thanks so much Eren.” Smile Mike.  
“We probably wouldn’t be here without you.” Cheered Hanji.  
“Thank you so much for your help.” Smiled Erwin.  
“I-I don’t know what to say- I” Eren stopped when Levi walked over to him with the award and handed to Eren.  
“Like I said, You helped us out.” Smiled Levi.  
Everyone started to clap for Eren. Eren felt tears running down his face. Levi took noticed and pulled out his handkerchief and started to clean Eren’s tears.  
“I’m sorry. I’m just so Happy. I never thought anything like this would happen.” Sobbed Eren.  
“Didn’t think you were emotional Eren.” Noticed Mike.  
“Well to be fair, Not a lot of people can say they helped there favorite band win at the Vma’s.” Smiled Levi.  
“How about we finally have some cake?” Asked Erwin.  
“HELL YEAH!!” Shouted Hanji.

* * *

 

In just a few days Fall would begin. Eren was running to work with papers in his hand. Eren tripped and bumped into someone by accident.  
“Sorry about that!” Shouted Eren. He still needed to get to work. He looked back again. To see someone familiar. The person looked back at Eren.  
To be fair Eren didn’t have time. He needed to get to work. He ran faster. While the former Female Titan looked back at the running Eren.

Eren bursted through the doors to his job and everyone looked at at Eren who was out of breath put his hands to his knees to catch his breath.  
“Where were you?” Asked Mike.  
“I’m sorry. I just got back from filling in papers.” Said Eren.  
“For what?” Asked Levi.  
Eren stood up and took a deep breath. He smiled and his eyes were bright. He showed them the papers.  
“I finally had enough money to go back to college!” Announced Eren.  
“Are you serious? That’s great!” Hanji smiled.  
“Congratulations Eren.” Smiled Levi.  
“Th-Thank you guys. For helping me.” Smiled Eren.

 

_End of Act 2: Summer_


End file.
